Minecraft: War for Peace Part two
by 10000reasons
Summary: Steve and his group now live in the town Placida. It was thee days until Halloween that George decides to tell the story of Herobrine. Judas tunes it down but the next day an alter was built. Judas has an encounter with Herobrine and is wounded. Judas goes out of town, but George folows Then they get news of Placida's attack. Story of George: Attack of Herobrine: T for Blood


One night Judas was walking on the path of Placida city with Blazette, but suddenly Sam came out and scared Blazette. However Judas didn't even budge. Blazette jumped and fainted in Judas's arms. He sighed and asked, "Was that necessary?" Sam replied, "Oh, come on. It's Halloween." Judas replied, "Haven't you ever noticed that Halloween means 'Holy Evening?' (Yea that's the literal translation guys.)" Sam asked, "So? Come on Judas you have been living in dark feelings for too long." He ran off. Judas fixed Blazette's position in his arms and said to her even though she was passed out, "You know, he probably has a small point." He sighed and took her to the house they were living in. Sam started to creep over next to Suzan and Hilary. They were talking about a Halloween party. Sam chuckled and Hilary asked, "What was that?" They were scared out of their wits because it was night and weren't armed. Sam popped out and yelled. They screamed and Suzan tried not to cry. She got a hold of herself and shouted, "What the heck was that for?!" He replied, "Because it's Halloween." Steve came running with a sword and asked, "Everything alright? What happened?" Hilary and Suzan pointed at Sam who was scratching his head. He smiled and Steve sighed, "Why is it every Halloween you have to scare the heck out of everyone." He replied, "It's fun." Steve requested, "Well scare a zombie or something. The girls alert me too much." Sam sighed but was still smiling. He apologized and walked on.

George was in the house and in his lab. He was doing a bit of alchemy with his potions until he heard a small noise. He looked to his right then his left. He shrugged and then heard it again. Eventually wearied sounds were playing and he started to shake. He looked around and then Sam popped out. George shook and shouted, "Doggone it Sam! I thought you were Herobrine!" Sam asked, "Who's that?" George asked, "Wait, you don't know who Herobrine is?" Sam shook his head. George face palmed and got a bright idea. George said, "I should tell everyone tonight since its Halloween. Sam said, "Good idea it really sounds scary." Everyone was in the house and sitting in furniture while George was telling the legend of Herobrine, "You see. Once there was our creator Notch who created a guy named Herobrine. He had amazing skills. He hunted, mined, dug, created, built, and farmed. Eventually one day he got so bored of it and went to bed. He had a dream that it had to be stopped. It was madness to him. He woke up with glowing white eyes and started to murder, destroy, and just the opposite of what he used to do. He has powers too. He has the power to take form of anything he wants. He also can revive creatures to do his bidding." Everyone was shaking at the story as it got more and more intense. Judas was completely board though. (He is not really afraid of anything.) Judas was trying not to think about sleep for tomorrows 3:00 A.M. shift. He yawned and everyone looked at him. Blazette was clutching onto Judas and they she asked, "You aren't afraid of anything are you?" He replied, "Well yes and no. I'm not afraid of something or someone that doesn't exist." George corrected, "No, he does. In fact he was doing all those things and it got so bad that Notch's workers, Mojang, took him right out. He doesn't know for sure if he really did or not."

Judas said, "Therefore he no longer exists. You don't have to worry about it." Blazette looked at George and asked, "Did Herobrine ever have anyone he saw and felt different about?" George replied, "I'm not quite sure." Judas filled in, "According to legend he was made completely feeling less. He never liked anyone." Blazette looked at the ground. "That is surprisingly sad." Judas said to her, "Herobrine has many sad tails I'd rather not say." George asked, "You seem to know more tails about him than I." Judas replied, "My sister was one who liked horror and haunted things. I always had to read her things about Herobrine. It was her favorite legend." Blazette said to him, "You never told me you had a sister. By what you said she must have been a younger one." Judas replied, "Yes, she was the only family member that cared about me and gave me a purpose at my younger ages. I was ten when she was born." Lucy asked, "Where is she now?" He replied, "She had to leave. I'm not sure where." Lucy asked a different question, "Do you miss her?" He replied, "I do but I'm a legionnaire. I can't worry about these things." Lucy remembered, "Oh... that's right." Blazette whispered, "What's so wrong about that?" She replied, "The Legion doesn't value purposeless lives. Every legionnaire isn't trained to be the best so he is. He is trained that way so that he will be expendable. So that he would fight to the death. It's sad I know isn't it Blazette?…Blazette?" Lucy looked at Blazette and she was angry. "JUDAS IS NOT EXPENDBLE!" She shouted. The fire that they were next to light up brighter and she was getting a warmer temperature. Judas wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thank you." She started to glow from orange to white again and cooled down.

She was breathing heavily and then apologized to everyone. "Well that was weird," Sam said after she left the room. Judas glared at him and said, "Be careful." He walked away and George asked, "So, bed time I guess?" Everyone ground and started to shake. He was smiling and shrugged. George got up and walked away proud of himself. He noticed Blazette and Judas talking in a room. Judas looked like he was trying to calm her down. She was crying and Judas wrapped her arms around her and smiled. George said in his head, "That is a first timer." He stared as the smiled encouraged her. George decided that he wouldn't watch anymore after Blazette pushed him on a bed. She closed the door fortunately. He walked away and rolled his eyes while laughing, "Wow Judas, never thought you would do it." George went to bed and then woke up with Judas waking him up. "George, you might want to see this." He came out and saw an altar of some sort. He was shocked and Judas said, "I know. It's an altar for Herobrine. You should have kept quiet of how to summon him." George gulped, "B-but Notch took him out of our realm." Judas replied, "No, George, Herobrine is alive if you summoned him upon yourself. I never thought it would happen. I'm sorry." George's heart started to skip beats and then speed up. George was always afraid of Herobrine. He was his greatest fear. Judas said, "Tell Blazette that I'm going to ask if I can pull all night shifts and look in to this. You, get this monument down!" He said to another solder but he relented, "S-sir, we dont know what will happen if I do." Judas replied, "I don't either, but I know what will happen if you don't."

The guard stepped to it and quickly. He took out the first block and then there was a huge boom and a voice said, "You'll never be free!" Everyone was scared but Judas said, "It's fine; it does that." He kept on walking and went to the castle. George looked as the people were paranoid. He sighed and said, "I'm going home." He went to the house and said, "Steve, we got a problem." He asked, "What?" George replied, "An altar of Herobrine has been built." Steve groaned, "Oh, who would do that?" George replied, "I don't know but whoever it is has gotten our entire town in trouble." Steve agreed, "Yea we had better go tell everyone to watch their backs." George nodded. After everyone was alerted Judas came back and said, "Blazette, I'm not going to be around for a while, okay?" Blazette groaned, "Why? You were supposed to have this weak off!" Judas replied, "I volunteered to look into the situation." She looked sad and talked to him privately. He started to talk to her softly and she looked down to the ground. She was sad and sat down in a chair. "I'll be fine and don't worry I'll be back in the house after a weak. You can visit me in the watch towers. I'll be there." She nodded, "And I'll be here. I guess I could visit you once in a while." Judas gave her a smile and walked out the door with his bow and hand scythe. She smiled back and when the door closed it faded. Sam asked, "You okay?" She replied, "I'm fine." Sam asked, "Are you sure?" She shouted, "I said I'm fine!" She turned orange for a split second and then her glow was starting to fade.

She walked away in her bedroom and slammed the door. Sam sighed and said, "Well, I hope Judas's investigation is going ok." George agreed, "You said it Sam. If Judas doesn't find anything out then we may just have a killed off town and worse." Everyone nodded. Judas was walking in the streets when he heard screaming. He ran as fast as he could and there was a lady right by her husband who was dead. He asked, "What happened?" She replied, "My husband was coming back from work and suddenly he was killed. I heard screaming and I came to see who it was and it was him." Judas was about to comfort her and then he instead pulled out his weapon and brought it down upon her but she moved as quickly as an ender man. "Hm hm hm, how did you know it was me?" He asked. Judas replied, "I was bluffing but then again I did bring notice that you were smiling." Herobrine pulled out his sword and said, "Yes, so you're going to be my biggest problem. I guess I have to get rid of you." Judas kept his scythe close. Herobrine attacked at the speed of light but Judas pulled to the side just as fast. "Hmm, you are just as fast as I am. How?" Judas replied, "Not an ender pearl." Herobrine shrugged and the two got into a small quiet yet speedy battle. Clacking of the two weapons were clashing, and created sparks that emitted small flashes. Judas and Herobrine were fighting vividly and furiously. Herobrine smiled and said, "I actually like you. You make quite the challenge. But then again you are a problem and a barrier. So I'll have to make do the fun I'm getting." Judas turned the scythe over in the ninja stance like holding a wakizashi. (It's a kind of like a knife in Japanese samurai times if you're interested in what it was.) Herobrine loved how Judas was challenging and was having a lot of fun. He smiled and they clashed again, but this time was different. Herobrine was cut in the stomach and Judas sacrificed his quiver to help survive Herobrine's deadly swing. Judas looked at his stomach and it had a huge cut on the right side. He clutched it and Herobrine smiled. "I'll be back for you," He said and disappeared while laughing. Judas grunted and started to limp to the watch tower. A volunteered friend was waiting for him.

When he entered Henry, his friend that helped him back at the nether, picked him up as he fell over. Henry asked, "Hay, Hay! You okay Judas?" Judas replied, "G-get gauze." Henry stepped to it and got the gauze for him. He started to wrap it around Judas and tightly to help stop the bleeding. "This is a big wound. What happened?" Judas replied, "Don't tell Blazette if I tell you, okay?" Henry nodded and Judas began telling what happened to him. Henry was grim when he heard the news. He gulped and said, "That's not good. Tell you what: if you stay here and try to hold everything here then I will let the general and his majesty so that they know Herobrine is here." Judas corrected, "You will tell them that he was spotted and nothing else." Henry asked, "Why? They need to know that you need treatment." Judas interrupted, "Then tell the doctor I do. I don't want Blazette to worry about me. I can't let that burden her." Henry paused and then said, "Okay, I'll do what you want me to do." Henry went out the door and did his mission. George was back in his lab and creating potions again. Hilary was assisting him and Then he heard a, "psst." He looked around and saw Henry making a beckoning motion. Hilary spotted him too. "What's he doing here?" Asked Hilary. "I'm not sure but he looks desperate," replied George. They walked up and he asked, "What is it?" Henry answered, "No time to explain I need a potion of healing!" George asked, "What for?" Henry replied, "I need it know, George!" He put up his hand and got to work. "So how big is this wounded?" George asked. Henry replied, "BIG. It's a sword slice wound." George nodded and asked, "So how is Judas doing?" Henry replied, "Great!" nervously. Hilary looked at him and could tell whatever it was Judas was the victim. "Henry, "What happened to Judas?" She asked sternly. Henry replied, "He's… fine." Hilary glared at him and said, "Henry?!"

He stopped acting and burst out the truth, "Herobrine tried to kill him! He told me not to tell, but I can't be silent, I just CAN'T!" Hilary calmed him down and George was shocked by the news. "How did he survive?" Henry replied, "Don't tell anyone and it's a deal." George and Hilary crossed their hearts. Henry told of how Judas decided to clash blades with him and try to stop him from murdering anyone else. "He was able to wound Herobrine but he's immortal. You have to kill him all the way or he will heal. Judas isn't immortal so He is bleeding out from the sword. His quiver saved his life from death. He tried to kill him, but… his hunch wasn't worth it." George was starting to get afraid. He gulped and said, "Here you go." He gave him the potion and Henry took it and bolted off. "Oh poor Judas. How will Blazette take this?" Hilary said. George reminded, "Whoa, don't get carried off. We just promised we wouldn't say anything." Hilary looked to the ground. "Oh, I forgot," she said. They continued on their work and in the watch the ground was mopped in Judas's blood. He was starting to get blurry and then Henry walked in and slipped in the blood. Judas grabbed the potion and asked, "What is this?" Hwnry replied, "George was able to make a potion. Don't worry I was able to lie low." Judas nodded and said, "They promised not to tell I hope." Henry replied, "Yea. How do you do that?" Judas replied, "Easy, your face expression." He drank the potion and healed. However somehow it didn't heal all the way. His wound still was still bleeding and hurt but it was better to treat. Henry was able to stop the bleeding and bandage him tightly.

"You good now?" He asked, "Judas replied, "I'll be fine; let's get back to work." Henry helped him up and they continued their job. The next day George woke up and decided to check up on Judas. He grabbed his healing equipment and headed out. Judas saw him coming to the watch tower and said, "I think George wants to check up on me." Henry helped him up and he went down the ladder. George asked, "You okay, Judas?" Judas replied, "You didn't tell anyone, right?" George nodded and said, "Let's see the wound. I may have not made it powerful enough. He checked the wound and George said, "Well, you are fine so far. I think you need to stop working for the sake you can actually heal. Judas widened is eyes for a split second, put his arms up like a dramatic shrug, and sighed. He said, "I give in." George smiled. "Good, now go home and get some rest. You won't ever heal without it." Judas asked, "What about Blazette? I don't want her worrying about me." George replied, "You know people actually meat the worst of fate when they try to protect then be honest. Judas, you are an honest man. So be honest." Judas sighed and put his armor back on. "I suppose I have no choice," He admitted and walked away to the house. He entered the door and suddenly pain shot up his chest and he fell over. Blazette heard the shouting while drinking tea and then a thud. She checked to see what it was and as soon as she saw Judas on the ground she screamed Steve's name. He came and saw Judas on the ground. The wound he gained was bleeding furiously and Blazette automatically started to cry. George heard her crying and George ran to tend to him.

He looked at the wound and it was bleeding hard. He said, "Steve, get Blazette out of here." She looked at him and said, "NO! I'm not leaving him!" Steve said, "Blazette come with me." Suzan walked in the room and asked, "What's going on? Oh my gosh, what is the matter with Judas?" Steve yelled, "Suzan help me get Blazette out of here!" She grabbed Blazette and said, "Sweaty, come with me," but Blazette was clutching onto him. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with a pleading look. She let go and walked with Suzan and Steve. Sam and Lucy came back from a walk and Lucy asked, 'What is wrong with Judas?!" George replied, "Sam, get her out of here too and help me get Judas my lab bed!" Sam and George walked Judas to the bed leaving not scrapes but puddles of blood. Judas was unconscious but having a nightmare about Herobrine. Judas was still though. He wasn't afraid of the nightmare but it was making the bleeding worse. He was in a room and everything was purple. He heard stopping and he looked all around to see he was trapped and disarmed. He didn't even have his armor. He looked at an iron door and Herobrine came in. He smiled and Judas relaxed. They walked in a circle and Judas looked that Herobrine was holing a diamond sword. Judas pulled back his sleeves and moved his neck side to side. Herobrine came in quick and Judas dodged and they locked in another epic fight. Judas was doing well enough to disarm Herobrine and then got into a hand to hand. Meanwhile George and Sam were in the lab. Sam applied pressure to the wound. George was working as fast as he could to build an anti-poison that Herobrine always hid in his blade. Judas was trying hard to hit Herobrine but their skills were too alike.

However Herobrine still had on trick up his sleeve. His eyes grew brighter and Judas accidentally looked into them. He started to breathe heavily and then for once he showed fear. He covered his head and said, "Mother?" He let out a tear and closed his eyes. Then he said, "No," sternly and attacked Herobrine. Herobrine dodged a moment to late and ended up on the ground. Judas kicked him in the face and then took the diamond sword and stabbed him. As soon as he did he woke up like an explosion did the job. He asked, "What happened?" Judas looked at his chest and he was bandaged all over. George replied, "You fell at the entrance in pain and I had to create an anti-poison potion for the poison Herobrine used on you. You were out for the whole daylight. Blazette is worried. You should go see to her." Judas got up and went to check on her. After he closed the door George cleaned up his station and then Sam asked, "You think he's going to be okay?" George replied, "He is fine now. He just needs rest and time to recover." Sam was relived and said, "I think Herobrine has created him as a target. George jumped at the mention of the name. He said, "Whoa that's a first time." Sam asked, "What?" He replied, "I jumped at the mention at his name. I guess my fear in him is really getting to me." Sam shrugged and said, "Well, good night." George made a small motion of good bye and then Sam exited the room. Herobrine looked through the window and looked as Judas talked to Blazette. "I've poisoned you and unleashed your fear on you and then what happened? You repelled me. I think it is time to just rid of you." Herobrine was about to plan how he would do it but then he saw Blazette kiss him. He smiled and said, "I think it is time to plan a D-day." He laughed evilly and disappeared.

George woke up and went to his lab. Hilary decided to help again and after three hours the two were alerted. "Hay George have you seen Judas?" George replied, "Isn't he in bed?!" Sam replied, "Nope. I hope he isn't on the job. He may be legionnaire but that isn't any excuse for him to work himself to death!" George looked sad. "That's what he thinks he's got to do. Legionnaires don't value their lives. It's what there trained to think." Sam sighed and asked, "Do you think he might…die?" Hilary asked, "What makes you think that it will happen?" Sam replied, "He's been talking to Blazette about just….quitting." George widened his eyes. "Oh NO! He isn't doing that! We can't let him!" Hilary asked, "What does quitting the Legion mean?" Gorge replied, "It means a legionnaire has decided he can't live on anymore. So the government puts him out of his…MISERY!" Sam nodded and said, "Blazette didn't take it too well. She is thankfully talking him out of it. Huh, he hasn't been himself lately." George agreed, "Your right. The Judas I know presses not wants death. But that means he won't tell us anything." They thought on things and then suddenly Hilary shouted, "Let's ask Blazette." They looked at each other. Sam and George nodded and agreed. "You want to know what?" Asked Blazette. George replied, "We have to know about what Judas is talking to you about." She replied, "Well, One is what a date is, then there's this thing about quitting, I try to stop him from thinking to do that, and something about a nightmare he had. He is going on a small journey to find a town called Fareworth. Is that familiar?" Everyone shook their head. "So what is he looking for?" Steve asked. She replied with a smile, "I'm the ruler of the neither I want profit now." George gave her a diamond. "A certain someone. I think it is going to be a lot of profit to actually." George replied, "I never thought you could be this heartless." She replied, "Actually you're paying me to go against him. So what do you have to offer?"

Lucy pulled out a rich necklace and Blazette replied, "He's looking for his…" She sat up, "Mother." Sam asked, "He has a mother?" Everyone looked at him. Suzan said, "Dim wit, Judas is looking for his mother and we don't know why." Blazette answered the question, "Because his mother is his only fear." Everyone looked at her and asked, "Judas has a fear? Why his mother?" Blazette replied, "Well… She… Huh, She's a witch." Suzan asked, "A witch?" Blazette replied, "Not those you see in the swamps that throw potions; those that really look beautiful and use spells. She can enchant and use alchemy. Here's a big secret: Judas was created from her flesh and blood; she's not married." George widened his eyes and said, "Okay, can you tell us where the town is?" She replied, "Far north. That is all I remember. It's your funeral if you go without a map. Unto which I think I know someone that can help: Henry." George asked, "Why Henry?" She replied, "Oh, come on you guys know more about the Legion more than I do. He has an enchanted map that tells you were you want to go and marks the persona you want to see. Each legionnaire has that sort of thing." Lucy clicked. "That's right! That is how Judas can figure out where to go and not to go!" Lucy exclaimed, "He showed it to me when we were figuring out how to get to Placida!" George asked, "Do you think he will give it to me?" Everyone shrugged. George grabbed a sword and said, "I'll see if I can get going." Everyone nodded and wished him luck. Hilary looked worried and said, "Maybe I should go with you." He replied, "I don't want to risk so many people. I thank you for the offer though." She still had the worried look on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine; I promise." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He was frozen because he didn't expect it. Everyone giggled and chuckled as George's face turned red and his eyes were wide. "Uh…okay then…I'm off." He closed the door and walked away as if a miracle happened. He walked to Henry's tower and knocked on the door. Henry opened the door and asked, "Hay George, Can I help you?" He replied, "I need your enchanted map." He asked, "What for?" George replied, "I need it to find a town." He asked, "What town?"

George replied, "Fairworth I believe. It is supposed to be far north." Henry replied, "I see. Are you sure? That is also the home of a witch; I hope you know." George replied, "I know but I have to." Henry shrugged and gave him the map. "Don't catch a cold and be careful. Herobrine loves the winter times." George groaned and said, "This isn't good." He walked out in the wilderness and the gates closed. He took a deep breath and started to run north. He took days to get to the town. Placida was more south than north. He went over mountains and through swamps. He was only lucky to be able to dodge most monsters' ways. He eventually saw a town and looked on the map. He looked at it and smiled. He was finally there. He ran to the entrance and it was a rather darkish town. People were rude and devious sometimes. He looked around and finally found a guard and asked, "Do you know where the witch that was supposed to live here is?" The guard replied, "Be careful not to call her that around here. She is feared all over." George nodded and rolled his eyes then asked, "Did you see a legionnaire here?" He answered, "Oh you mean the witches son? Yea he's here. That house." He pointed to a house and George thanked him. George knocked on the door and there was no answer for a moment. Soon Judas opened the door and asked, "George, what are you doing here?" George replied, "I need to check up on you."

Judas said, "Well I guess you may have noticed I haven't been thinking like myself lately so I'm checking with a different doctor." George asked, "Does that happen to be you mother?" He asked, "How do you know that?" George replied, "You…were talking in your sleep." Judas said, "Blazette, told you didn't she?" He nodded. Judas smiled and said, "That's y girl," quietly. George heard a calm, beautiful, soft, and Kind voice call, "Judas honey, I have it done." He replied, "Yes, ma'am." She said, "You don't have to be formal to me. I am your mother… Oh who is this?" A barely dressed and almost extremely young woman came out from the shadows. George was stunned to see her and then seeing Judas. He asked inside of his head, "(This is Judas's mother in flesh and blood? Son of a bow!)" Judas replied, "Mother this is George, one of my friends." She bowed and smiled sensually. George was nervous because of her smile and the fact she was a witch. "P-p-pleased to m-meat you," he said shaking her hand. She corrected, "You mean nervous?" He nodded. She said, "No worries I won't turn you into a mushroom." He was still nervous. "Would you like to come inside?" Judas asked. George replied still in a nervous state, "S-sure." Judas let George in and he and his mother seemed to be continuing a conversation. "So tell me of this Blazette; what is she like?" His mother asked. Judas replied, "She's beautiful and kind. She enjoys he peace and unfortunately if you're a friend you can bribe her to do anything. What your interested in is probably that after destroying her master, the wither, she is the one who is in charge of the neither now."

She came out and asked, "Really? Oh so you are in love with an immortal. I would like to meet her."Judas declared, "I thought you would say that. She is interested in seeing you too. I thought you would want to come back with me." She replied, "I would love to." George interrupted and asked, "I'm sorry to interrupt but what is your name?" She replied, "You really asked me that?" He apologized again and she replied, "Call me Judella." He asked, "JUDella?" She replied, "Yes my children were named after me. Besides the other seven I created. They were less successful. Judas and Ella were my most successful. They are my pride and joy. She smiled at Judas and he looked back. She sighed, "Despite the fact that I made Judas rather… feeling less." Judas replied, "I smile when I'm around Blazette." George supported him, "He's right. Blazette is the only reason I've seen him smiling." Judella smiled and looked relieved. "Oh, if only Ella was here with you Judas. Speaking of which did you find her yet?" He replied, "No, but I plan to find here as fast as possible." She smiled and said, "That's good. I always loved to see how you took care of her." she sighed. "I guess those days I won't see until you expire. Talking about ironic." Judas replied, "I won't let that happen. You know I'm going to try my best to find her." Judella smiled and sighed. She said, "Okay I have the potion now stand up." He stood up but before he grabbed it she hugged him and said, "Promise me you will find her, promise?" Judas was shocked to feel his mother wrap her arms around him. He returned the favor and said, "I promise." She smiled and to encourage her he smiled back. She was touched to see her son smile and gave him the potion. "Here and I think I might just come with you to Placida." He nodded and faded his smile. They heard yelling and Judas bolted out to see what it was.

George and Judella followed. Hilary was running as fast as she could. She was breathing heavily and said, "Judas… George, there are monsters attacking Placida. It's Herobrine!" George asked, "How did you get over here so quickly?" She pulled out ender pearls. "I bribed Blazette to tell me where your stash of ender pearls were, Judas, sorry." He replied, "Its fine. I need to get over there. I'll see you three there." George replied, "Why don't we travel together?" Next thing George knew Judas disappeared like and ender men. George sighed and said, "Hilary we'd better get going." Hilary looked at Judella and asked, "Are you Judas's mother?" She replied, "Yes, yes, I am. The name is Judella." She pulled out her hand and Hilary slowly decided to shake it. Judella smiled and asked, "So Hilary are you…" Judella was interrupted by Hilary asking, "Wait wait wait. You know my name?" Judella replied, "I'm a witch. Of course I do. I read your mind." Hilary nodded and said, "Forget that. We need to get to Placida!" Judella calmed her and said, "Give me a second." She left and went into her house. George and Hilary started to hear crashing and glass breaking. George asked, "What did you use to bribe Blazette?" She replied, "I used my diamond necklace." George sighed and shook his head. After an hour Judella came out and said, "Okay everyone, stand…still." She made the two in a circle with her and she whispered a spell then disappeared. They re-appeared in front of the town but they came back to a burnt down town. George ran inside and looked around. He yelled for Steve and everyone else. Suddenly he heard a whoosh and turned. Hilary and Judella were gone. George spotted Zaiyrock on the ground and picked I up. "Judas's scythe blade. If it's here than wheres…" George was interrupted by Herobrine, "He is gone like all the others. Where? Well to the void of course." George was shocked to see Herobrine in front of him. He was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Herobrine said, "Oh so you're the shaky one. Well I don't have to kill you you know. I could let you and your friends go if you just give me the scythe there." George shook his head, "No." Herobrine said, "Be smart, George. We don't have to fight. Just give me the blade…, and you'll see her again." George asked, "How do you know of my feelings for Hilary?" Herobrine laughed and said, "Isn't it obvious? How you look at her reveals everything." George looked at the blade then at Herobrine. "I-I still can't do it for you, s-sorry." He gulped and Herobrine said, "Fine have it your way." He did a quick ender man movement, but George noticed it just in time. He blocked it and tried to fight Herobrine but he was too fast. Finally Herobrine shouted, "Surprise!" And slit George in the stomach. He clutched on to the weapon and covered his stomach. He shouted in pain and Herobrine said, "Well, whew. I thought you were going to be as hard as that Judas. He was quite the hand full. However I have to say it's sad. Poor Hilary I'll kill everyone but I think I'll let her live in the void and die slowly in pain. George was in pain and couldn't stand hearing what He was saying. George started to cry as he remembered his times with Hilary. He opened his eyes and said, "NO! I won't let you touch her!" He sliced at Herobrine, but he jumped away. He was cut though. George turned the blade over like what Judas did. Herobrine ran at him but George was starting to be worth a challenge. George was angry enough to attack heavily and strongly. Herobrine wasn't able to disappear because of being too busy with trying to block the blade. Suddenly before Herobrine could think His hnd ws cut off. Herobrine looked at it and widened his eyes. George said, "I'm not afraid of you anymore Herobrine so leave me and Hilary ALONE!" He brought down the blade and Hit Herobrine in the chest and through the heart.

Herobrine was shocked at what George accomplished. He looked around as the sun was rising and the fires were restoring the houses and buildings. People that were killed came back to life and George's friends were back. Herobrine smiled said, "I had a lot of fun. I suppose it couldn't last." He faded away and left behind a strange object. George picked it up then Judella and Blazette said at the same time, "An ender eye!" They looked at each other and giggled. George asked, "Where's Judas?" Blazette's smiled faded and she looked around. Judella did the same. After a minute they heard pounding of a fallen object. Judas broke out of a pile of debris and Blazette yelled is name. He smiled at her and she ran into his arms. Judella walked over and asked, "So this is Blazette, Judas?" Judas replied, "Yes." Blazette shook her hand. Judella observed her glow and clothing. "You don't look like you're from the neither." Blazette shrugged and said, "Well if I took this form then I would." She turned into the orange glow and fiery blaze look. Judella smiled and said, "I suppose you are beautiful either way. Blazette turned back and smiled at Judas. George said, "Oh by the way Judas, here it's yours." Judas took Zaiyrock and said, "Good handling by the way. I'm glad I could see you fight bravely like that." He went into a whispering tone, "You should probably confront Hilary." Blazette was in Judas's arms and nodded at him. Judella said, "He has a point." George smiled and looked at Hilary. He cleared his throat and walked to her. Judas, Blazette, and Judella watched as George talked to her nervously. Soon Hilary put her hand up and everyone heard, "Hold on George. Are you asking me on a date?" George replied, "Y-yes, I am actually." She smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." He smiled and Hilary hugged him. Sam and Steve gave him a smiled and shrugged. He smiled back. Judas looked at his mother and said, "You going back or staying?"

She replied, "I like it here." Blazette smiled and said, "Well I' sure we'll get along. Judella laughed and said, "Indeed." Judas advised, "You may want to get some better cloths." She looked down and closed her eyes. A casual outfit appeared n her and she asked, "Better?" He nodded at her, "Yes, that's better." George asked, 'you going to live in a separate house?" She replied, "I'll figure something out." Suzan welcomed, "Welcome to Placida by the way." She bowed and said, "Thank you very much." Sam looked all around the town and sighed. "Well it looks like not the whole town has been restored." Steve agreed, "Yes, you are right. I suppose that means we had better get rebuilding." Sam nodded and asked, "Hay George what is that?" Judas replied, "That is an ender eye. It is used two different ways." Sam asked, "What is the first way?" He replied, "Finding a gate." Sam asked, "Then the second?" Judas answered, "Opening it." Everyone looked at the eye and thought about what they should do with it." Sam asked for it and George handed it to him. Sam stared at it anxiously and suddenly saw a strange figure roar and frighten him. George asked, "What is it?!" He replied, "N-nothing. I hope." Sam stared at the eye trying to figure out what he saw. He picked himself up and pondered on the image. Steve got his attention and talked about the restoration, but Sam was still distracted. Could it have benn what the thought?

Part two: the end.

Next time on Mincraft: War of Peace. Sam has seen an image in the ender eye that George has collected. He looks through the castle library archives and ties to find the image. However an assault happens again on the town of Placida. Monsters attack the town like a flood but were successfully repelled. Only problem was they came in the morning. Sam is confused and remembers that only one monster could have known how to make them immune to the light of day. While Sam does more research and hears of one of the greatest monsters coming to attack the town. Judas is put in command of the defense but only Sam knows what is coming. It is up to Sam to figure out a repelling strategy to not only avoided destruction but to kill the mutant beast, Rancor. See you next tie on Minecraft: War of Peace.


End file.
